Baby of Mine
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura decide to take their relationship further, and Sakura get's pregnant. But Syaoran has gone to Hong Kong for a year long trainning and can't be reached, so Sakura can't tell him. What will she do? 7th and final chapter up!
1. Relationship

Panny-chan: Okay, here's a new story I came up with. It's about Sakura getting pregnant and not being able to tell Syaoran that she's pregnant. What will she do? Read and find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Prologue: Pregnant and Secret  
It was Sakura's seventeenth birthday. The day was going great, she had spent the day with Tomoyo and Syaoran at the amusement park. Syaoran had asked her to dinner and a movie and she had accepted. It was at dinner, after the movie, that Sakura decided to tell Syaoran she was ready.  
  
"Syaoran, I think... I think I'm ready. I want it to be with you, since I love you," she said softly. Syaoran gasped, he was shocked that Sakura had told him now.  
  
"Are you sure? I'll wait forever for you, so don't think you have to," he told her. She nodded.  
  
"I know, I just think we are ready to take our relationship further, I think we're ready," she said softly.  
  
Syaoran paid the bill and they walked back to his apartment. Syaoran didn't rush her, this being the first time for them both. They made out then slowly took it further. The next morning when Sakura woke she stretched happily and snuggled into Syaoran. He held her close.  
  
"I need to get home soon, Touya is going to kill me," she whispered. Syaoran's face went blank.  
  
"There's one way to destroy a moment," he said.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said. He shook it off.  
  
"I was kidding, Sakura. Relax, we'll tell your brother and father, together," he said kissing her forehead. "Now go take a shower and get dressed. Then we'll go talk to your family." She nodded and went off to do her thing. Soon they were on their way to her house.  
  
When they arrived, Fujitaka wasn't surprised to see them both, but Touya was furious. "We made the decision together, Touya! Now, if you can't understand that, then I'm sorry!" Touya soon calmed, but still wanted to hurt Syaoran badly.  
  
*5 weeks later*  
  
Sakura woke on time, then ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out. Touya ran in and fussed over her, then went to tell their father. They took Sakura to the doctor and they had some tests done, everyone's fears were true... Sakura was pregnant.  
  
"So? When are you going to tell him?" Touya and Fujitaka asked. Sakura sighed then began to cry.  
  
"He.. he... he went home to Hong Kong for a year and can't be reached. How will I be able to tell him now?" She cried.  
  
Touya hugged his sister, "Shhh.. it's okay, we'll find a way to tell him, I promise."  
  
*9 months later*  
  
And so it went, Sakura began to grow with the child, Syaoran couldn't be reached, and Sakura's family became worried as Sakura reached her due date.  
  
Sakura was due any day now and she still hadn't gotten to tell Syaoran. "This isn't fair! Syaoran should be here to see his child born!" Tomoyo hugged her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, he'll soon know. I'll record the birth for him and he'll be able to see his child born, he'll only miss the first couple of months," she reasoned, and only made Sakura cry more, then suddenly she stopped and looked between her legs.  
  
"I think my water just broke.."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Panny-chan: so? What do you think? R&R!!!!!!!! I have to have 5 reviews before I'll post the second chappy!!!! 


	2. Labor Pains

Panny-chan: Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! Thank you Bloodlust Night, Sara, skya, KawaiinessPnay, sakurayamamwa, Tamao-chan, kaaira, buunbuun, Kita, carol, Le artist, and darkcherry. Thank you so much!!! Aishiteru, you guys and gals! Well on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or anything! I 'av no money!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo began to freak, "Sakura, are you sure?!?!" Sakura gave her a look.  
  
"NO, I JUST SPILLED WATER ON MYSELF!!! YES I KNOW MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!!" Sakura yelled. Touya ran down the stairs.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?"  
  
"Sakura's water just broke," Tomoyo said, still panicking.  
  
"Tomoyo go grab Sakura's bag. Yukito! I need your help to drive Sakura to the hospital! It's time!" Touya yelled. Tomoyo ran to get the bag. Yukito ran downstairs and opened the door. Touya got his sister in the back with Tomoyo. "Just help her breath, Tomoyo, okay?" She nodded. Touya got in front, dialed his father's number, and they were off.  
  
~*In the mountains... somewhere out there?*~  
  
Syaoran was training harder than he ever had in his life, 'Soon, Sakura, I'll be by your side and I'll be able to ask you to marry me. Oh, I want to start a family with you and make you the happiest woman in the world. Sakura... what are you doing now?'  
  
~*Hospital*~  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed with her contraction.  
  
"Breath, Sakura, breath," Touya and Yukito coached. Tomoyo was filming everything, all the while cheering for her friend.  
  
"I AM BREATHING YOU $^%&@$$!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the two. (A/N: sorry, bad word). Touya and Yukito smiled and began to help her relax. The doctor came in and took a look.  
  
"Just a bit longer, Sakura, then you'll be able to push. Might I ask who the father is?" She asked looking at the two men.  
  
"HE'S IN HONG KONG DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at her. Tomoyo pulled her aside.  
  
"Uh.... the father is not going to be here, because he doesn't know, and can't be reached," she explained. The doctor nodded, 'MEN!'  
  
~*5 hours later*~  
  
Touya walked out of the delivery room toward his father and Yukito (he had to leave because of the blood, it made him faint). The men stood and waited for the news, "Well?"  
  
Only one word passed through Kinomoto Touya's mouth, "Twins."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panny-chan: Sorry to leave you here, but I've got things to do! More coming soon!!!! I need 10 reviews for me to put up the next chappy!!! Bye! 


	3. Forevers and Goodbyes

Panny-chan: Here is chappy 3! I want to thank AnimeObsessionFantasy, Li_YingFa, tkb, ~DL@;~, Ebony Black, AnGeLBeBe102, and azn-angel. And to my repeat reviewers Kita, KawaiinessPnay, diamond, Le Artist, carol, and MElly L. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Twins? Twins? What about twins?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"She had twins.... A boy named Sykono, and a girl named Meiling. Yah...." Touya said in a daze. Yukito sat down, he couldn't fathom how they had missed the girl in her checkups. Fujitaka smiled then went to see his baby girl and her babies. When he entered the room Sakura was sleeping and Tomoyo was sitting by her bed. Fujitaka looked at his grandchildren and smiled. The babies were asleep and sweet.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud ring. Sakura had flat-lined. Nurses and doctors rushed around helping Sakura and pushing Fujitaka and Tomoyo out of the room, along with the babies. Touya and Yukito ran up to them, "What's going on?"  
  
"Sakura.... She just...." Tomoyo couldn't finish because a doctor came out.  
  
"Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes," Fujitaka said.  
  
"I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but your daughter has passed. She had an illness that hadn't been detected and probably couldn't have been cured, I'm sorry," he said before walking away. Everyone was in shock before Tomoyo fell to her knees and began to cry. Yukito ran to Touya who held him close as they cried, Fujitaka fell into a chair and held his face in his hands as he cried.  
  
"What... what about Syaoran? He.... he doesn't know," Tomoyo cried. No one answered her, because they knew what they had to do. Find Syaoran.  
  
~* Hong Kong Airport *~  
  
Yulan hugged her son, "I'm proud of you, my son. You finished your training early and can now go back to your love. Good luck, my son." Syaoran hugged his mother, then was smothered by his over enthusiastic sisters. Meiling was next.  
  
"Say hi to Sakura and Tomoyo for me, okay?" Syaoran nodded and hugged her. He got on his flight and went back to Japan.  
  
~* Japan Airport *~  
  
Syaoran pulled out his phone and dialed Sakura's number, with no answer. 'She probably turned it off, I'll go see her tomorrow,' he thought.  
  
~* The next Day *~  
  
Tomoyo called Yulan and asked to speak with Syaoran. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, Syaoran left for Japan yesterday night. He should be there by now."  
  
"He's here?!?! Oh! I must find him, thank you, Yulan," Tomoyo said before hanging up. She dialed Syaoran's phone and waited.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Tomoyo? Hi, guess where I am?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Almost at Sakura's house-"  
  
"NO!!!! DON'T GO THERE!!! Meet me at the park, there's something I need to tell you," she said before they said their good-byes and hung up. Tomoyo grabbed some pictures and ran for the park.  
  
Syaoran saw Tomoyo sitting on the swings, the same swings where Sakura had told him everything after her ordeal with Yukito. "Hey, Tomoyo, why did you ask me to meet you here?"  
  
Tomoyo took a breath, "Sit down Syaoran." He did. "You know how you and Sakura took your relationship further on her birthday?"  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"Well, she got pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!?! I have to go see her, tell her everything will be alright, I'll take care of her!"  
  
"Sit down, Li-kun," Tomoyo said calmly. He did, but looked like he was ready to jet.  
  
"Sakura already had the babies-"  
  
"Babies? You mean more than one?"  
  
"Yes there was a boy and a girl," she pulled out the pictures, "She named the boy Sykono, and the girl Meiling." Syaoran looked at the pictures and held them close. He was a father, of two beautiful children. "Li-kun-"  
  
"Brat!" It was Touya. Syaoran turned to look at the fuming brother. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Wait Touya! He doesn't know! Stop!" Tomoyo yelled. Touya stopped and pointed a finger at the boy.  
  
"My sister had your kids... and then she..." he said before starting to cry.  
  
"What? She what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Li-kun, Syaoran, Sakura died after giving birth to Sykono and Meiling. She had her mother's illness... she's gone Syaoran," Tomoyo whispered. Syaoran felt numb... first he learns he has two newborn children, then he finds out his only true love has died after giving birth to his two miracles.  
  
"No.... NO!!!!!!!! SHE CAN'T BE GONE! YOU'RE LYING! SAKURA CAN'T BE DEAD! NO! I didn't get to tell her I loved her..." tears ran freely down his cheeks. Touya hugged the boy, awkwardly at first then closer.  
  
"I know how you feel, kid, but you have to be strong for Sykono and Meiling, they need their father, and I think you need them," Touya whispered. They let go of each other and Touya took Syaoran to see his children.  
  
'Sakura.... Aishiteru, my cherry blossom,' he thought as he was led by Touya to see his and Sakura's babies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panny-chan: I know.... too sad, I know, but this is how things go. But never to worry, my stories never end sadly, next chappy as soon as I get 15 reviews! 


	4. Back In Town and The Future

Panny-chan: Hey! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, especially my repeat reviewers azn-angel, Le artist, MElly L, and KawaiinessPnay, thank you so much guys. And I want to thank lizzy, Alexa, sweet_lil_cherry, moongirl, and Crazy-4-cardcaptors. Well on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I'm very poor!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Sakura had flat-lined. Nurses and doctors rushed around helping Sakura and pushing Fujitaka and Tomoyo out of the room, along with the babies. Touya and Yukito ran up to them, "What's going on?"  
  
"Sakura.... She just...." Tomoyo couldn't finish because a doctor came out.  
  
"Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes," Fujitaka said.  
  
"I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but your daughter has passed. She had an illness that hadn't been detected and probably couldn't have been cured, I'm sorry," he said before walking away. Everyone was in shock before Tomoyo fell to her knees and began to cry. Yukito ran to Touya who held him close as they cried, Fujitaka fell into a chair and held his face in his hands as he cried.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
Sakura watched her family cry over her death. Her mother put her hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at her and told her everything with her eyes, there was no need for words. Clow Reed appeared to them, "Sakura... I'm sorry you could not live the rest of your life in that body, but never worry. There is a body in Hong Kong that is perfect for you, she even shares your name. She is about to die because her sole is too weak to live, you must take her body, your journey in not yet finished."  
  
"Her name is Sakura?"  
  
"No, it is Syoknato Ying-Fa, Ying-Fa means Sakura, which in turn means cherry blossom," Clow Reed said. Sakura nodded took one look at her family and left with her mother and Clow Reed to Hong Kong. When she arrived she was taken to the dying girl. Ying-Fa was asleep and on the brink of death.  
  
"Sakura, you can not tell anyone that you have taken this body, they must find out on their own," her mother said. Sakura nodded and hugged her mother. "I'll miss you Sakura, but always know that I will be with you." Sakura nodded and then entered the body as soon as Ying-Fa died.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Syaoran you have done well in your training. Very well, I have nothing more to teach you," said Wei-sensai (A/N: sorry if I spelled that wrong, I have issues). Syaoran smiled, a rare thing before Sakura came into his life, now she was the source of his life.  
  
"Thank you, Wei, I can't wait to get back to Sakura. I hope she missed me as much as I missed her," Syaoran said, smiling. Wei nodded to his master (A/N: I don't know what Wei does exactly or if he's even in the manga, but I needed him for this story, so anyway....). Syaoran went to get a shower before dinner and packing. He was going back to Sakura and that was all that mattered.  
  
~*The next day*~  
  
Syaoran got on his plane and waited for takeoff. He was just beginning to relax when he felt a familiar presence. 'That feels like Sakura.... but it can't be, she's in Japan,' he thought. A girl was walking down the aisle looking for her seat. She stopped at his row, "Hi, I think I'm to sit next to you." Syaoran nodded and moved a bit for her to get the window seat.  
  
She looked a lot like Sakura, very much like Sakura. She found him staring at her, "Yes?" He shook his head. "Do you live in Japan, or is it for a visit?" He looked at her smiling face.  
  
"I'm living there for the time being, I'm going to propose to my girlfriend soon, so I may be living there forever, who knows. How about you?" He couldn't believe he had told her so much. She smiled.  
  
"I'm moving there, to Tomedea. I'm going to stay with an elderly relative who's fallen ill. And to promote my new record," she said.  
  
"Record? You're into the music industry?"  
  
"Yup, name's Syoknato Ying-Fa, music act of the new age," she said extending her hand. Syaoran shook it.  
  
"Li Syaoran, I have a friend name Tomoyo who would love to meet you, and did you say Tomedea? That's where I live, uncanny isn't it?" She laughed and nodded. He found himself smiling and then missing Sakura, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. Just a few more hours and he would be able to hear her sweet voice again.  
  
"So, do you go to the high school?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have to introduce you to everybody, Sakura is my girlfriend and the best thing in the world, her best friend and cousin is Tomoyo, my cousin is Eriol. They are my best friends," he said with a slight sigh.  
  
"It sounds as if you miss Sakura very much," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, she's the love of my life. I don't know what I'd do without her," he said.  
  
"Well then, I can't wait to meet her, here," she handed him a card, "that is my phone number, if you ever want to hook up for a movie and stuff with your friends I can't wait." He pocketed the card and nodded. They talked for the rest of the flight, getting to know each other and becoming friends.  
  
That was two days ago, before Syaoran found out he was a father and Sakura had died. Touya and Fujitaka had let him move in to be with his children and to help raise them until Syaoran could do everything by himself. Fujitaka had even let him stay in school so he could make something of himself and go to college to better help his children. Syaoran sighed, it was his first day back and the day was already bad.  
  
He had woken up to find Kero in his face, which nearly gave him a heart attack. Kero had been spouting nonsense of Sakura taking another body and such. Syaoran had ignored him, gotten ready and headed out. Then it had started raining on his way there, so by the time he got there he was soaked. His cell phone battery had died because Kero forgot to charge it, he couldn't check on the twins at lunch. Tomoyo had decided to get a tutor so she could take care of the twins during the day and still keep up with her studies.  
  
Syaoran took his seat and sighed. This was going to be a bad day, then he felt a familiar aura. Eriol looked at him, "What was that? It feels like.... Sakura." Syaoran shrugged, it couldn't be Sakura, she was dead, buried, and he was alone.  
  
The teacher walked in, "We have a new student joining out class today, from Li-kun's hometown, we have Syoknato Ying-Fa." Ying-Fa walked in and all the girls gasped as she stood before the class, Syaoran waved and smiled a bit, the day was getting better. "Syoknato-san is a famous singer, as most of you know, but please treat her as a regular student. If you would please take the seat in front of Li-kun, Syoknato-san," the teacher said. She took her seat and got settled. "I'm afraid I have bad news, for those of you who don't know, Kinomoto Sakura died after giving birth to her twins last week, while we were on break," he informed. Ying-Fa gasped.  
  
"Your Sakura, Li-kun?" She whispered. He nodded, she looked sympathetic. 'Soon, you'll figure it out, my little wolf,' Ying-Fa thought, with a slight smile that no one saw, or so she thought.  
  
Eriol watched Ying-Fa closely, he was certain that it was Sakura, Clow Reed had told him Sakura had entered another body. Was this her new form? Well if it was, he should let her know he knew. She turned to look at him, and nodded. He looked shocked, then realized her power was much stronger now that it was in this new body.  
  
At lunch Ying-Fa sat with Eriol and Syaoran. "So how do you like Japan, Syoknato-san?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Please, call me Ying-Fa. And I like it a lot, thank you for asking," she said smiling, "I sorry to hear you lost your dear Sakura, from what you said to me on the flight it sounded as if yo loved her very much. But what did the teacher mean by twins?"  
  
"Well, I had gone to Hong Kong for a year long training lesson, well before I left, Sakura and I took our relationship further and she got pregnant. I didn't know since I was away, but now with the help of her family I'm taking care of them," he said. Ying-Fa smiled sadly.  
  
"You two have met before?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes, on the flight here, we were sitting next to each other the whole way," Syaoran answered. Eriol looked at Ying-Fa and they shared a knowing smile, Syaoran was too sad to notice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panny-chan: See, I told you Sakura would come back, and by the request of MElly L I put her name as Ying-Fa. Please review!!!! OH! And I need comments for the next chapter, you decide what should happen! R&R!!!!!!!!! please? 


	5. Babies, Babies Everywhere!

Panny-chan: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love reviews so keep 'em coming! Anyway I don't own CCS, I wish I did but I don't. *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everyone returned to class the teacher assigned everyone into groups of three. "Li Syaoran, Syoknato Ying-Fa, and Hiiragizawa Eriol are group one," and so he continued, then explained the lesson. He took them to the library to get started.  
  
Syaoran couldn't understand why everyone kept staring at Ying-Fa, then he remembered that she was famous, but he still didn't like it. A few people came up asking for autographs. She smiled and nodded. "Are you going to sing at the talent show next week?" one asked. "How are you feeling after that bout in Hong Kong?" another asked. Ying-Fa just smiled and answered the questions. She handled people just like Sakura. Syaoran shook his head, Ying-Fa was not Sakura, Sakura is dead.  
  
The three started the project and got most of it done by the final bell. "Syaoran, is it okay for me to go to your house to help you finish this?" Ying-Fa asked. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Yah, and you can meet the twins, Sykono and Meiling," he said. She nodded and headed to his house. Eriol followed, needing to see what happened between the two.  
  
When they arrived at the house Ying-Fa looked around, acting as if this was new to her, when really she felt good to be 'home'. Tomoyo came downstairs and threw herself in Eriol's arms. "Have a good day?"  
  
"Very, we even met a new friend," he said pointing towards Ying-Fa. "Allow me to introduce Syoknato Ying-Fa, Ying-Fa I would like you to meet Tomoyo- chan." The girls looked each other in the eyes and Tomoyo knew instantly. 'Sakura's home!' She thought. Ying-Fa nodded. Kero bounded down (flew down) the stairs and threw himself in Ying-Fa's arms. Ying-Fa looked at him.  
  
"Is this a toy?" She asked innocently. Kero looked at her sadly, his mistress didn't remember him. Syaoran looked ready to boil, how could that little stuffed animal show himself to strangers!  
  
"Uh, yah, it is," Tomoyo said grabbing Kero and keeping his mouth shut (A/N: she must have amazing powers to keep that big mouth shut! Lol! ^-^). Kero then realized the game and acted like a toy. Tomoyo smiled at him. Then they all heard a piercing cry.  
  
"Looks like the twins are up for their dinner," Eriol commented. Ying-Fa smiled.  
  
"I can't wait to see them, they must be absolutely adorable," she gushed. Tomoyo nodded and took the group to Sakura's old room, which had since been turned into the twins' room. Ying-Fa went up to Meiling's cirb and lifted the child. Meiling stopped crying at once and snuggled in.  
  
"Awww, I've never seen Meiling take to anyone like that. Well, except.... Sakura," Tomoyo said softly. Syaoran lifted Sykono into his arms and the boy quieted, but still fussed. Ying-Fa rocked Meiling back and fourth shushing the baby girl.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart, yes it's time to go.... I said goodnight, but I really must say, Goodnight sweetheart, goodnight....."  
  
Ying-Fa sang quietly. Syaoran looked at her, then his son, he had even calmed under Ying-Fa's voice. Ying-Fa smiled at Meiling and laid the little girl back down. Syaoran put his son down in his crib and they all quietly left.  
  
"I have never seen those two take to someone like they did you," Syaoran commented. He had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other with a knowing glance.  
  
"Well, why don't we leave you two alone to finish your part of the project, I would like to spend some time talking to my girlfriend," Eriol said taking Tomoyo to the kitchen. Ying-Fa went to get her backpack, but Syaoran stopped her by touching her shoulder. She turned to look at him.  
  
"You really do have a nice voice, thank you for singing to my children," he said with a small smile. Ying-Fa smiled sadly.  
  
"They are beautiful children," she said looking at his eyes as they stared at each other. Syaoran took a step closer, for some unknown reason he had the urge to kiss her sweet lips. And he had been about to do it... before Touya walked in and announced his arrival. Syaoran stepped back a few steps.  
  
'What am I thinking? Was I even thinking?' He berated himself. "Sorry about that, Ying-Fa, I don't know what came over me," he whispered. Touya walked in the room before she could reply.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"This is Syoknato Ying-Fa, she's from Hong Kong. She's here to help with a school project," Eriol answered, walking into the room with Meiling in his arms. The baby girl was fussing for her dinner, more so since she had been deterred with a song last time. Eriol passed the little girl to Ying-Fa who promptly put the baby back to sleep by just holding her. Tomoyo held her brother, shushing the little boy. Touya was amazed the girl could put his niece to sleep like that. Yukito came in the door and promptly sought out Ying-Fa. He looked at the girl, Yue was telling him this was his mistress, but Yukito's mind couldn't handle the possibility. Ying-Fa turned to him and smiled her Sakura smile. Then Yukito knew, Touya saw the smile and knew his little sister was back. Touya had to hold himself back from hugging her, not knowing who else knew.  
  
Tomoyo went to get the bottles, and Ying-Fa and Syaoran settled down on the sofa with the babies. Touya got furious, that boy was sitting next to his sister (yes they had had babies together, but dammit she was still his little sister that need protection!). Yukito dragged Touya away before he could do any damage to Syaoran and took the man upstairs. Fujitaka walked in and smiled at the young girl holding his granddaughter.  
  
"Fujitaka-san meet Syoknato Ying-Fa," Syaoran said to his 'father'. Ever since he had learned of Sakura's death Fujitaka had been like the father he had never had, his own father had died when he was young. Fujitaka nodded at his daughter, knowing her new form. Ying-Fa smiled at him. Tomoyo returned with the bottles and the two fed the babies. Later they put the two to bed and went to work on their project.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panny-chan: Okay! What did you think? Like or hate? OH! And those song lyrics come from a song off of 3 Men and A Baby, I'm not sure if those are the correct words, but their close. ANYWAY.... please review!!!!!! And will Syaoran ever notice that Ying-Fa is Sakura? He'll find out in the next chappy.... or maybe he won't? Depends on the amount of reviews I get. SO REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Truth to be Told

Panny-chan: I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Thank you! Sorry it took so long to get this chappy out! Well here it is! Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing! -_-' Damn....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran leaned back on the couch, they had been working on their project for five hours. Ying-Fa closed her eyes, opened them quickly, shook her head, then repeated the process. She put another piece onto their project and sat back. Eriol was on the floor snoring lightly, Tomoyo was in a chair, fast asleep, Syaoran closed his eyes for just a second, then fell fast asleep. Ying-Fa leaned on him as she fell asleep. Fujitaka walked into the room with food and drinks for the kids, only to find them all asleep. He chuckled to himself and sat the tray down. He went to the hall and got blankets and pillows.  
  
Eriol awoke when something soft touched him, a blanket. Fujitaka walked over to Tomoyo and did the same to her. Eriol stood, walked over to his girlfriend, picked her up and took her to her room, where he snuggled up with her and slept. Ying-Fa awoke when her pillow shifted beneath her. She looked up to see Syaoran all sleepy-eyed. She smiled and rose a bit. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I better go, see you tomorrow, Syaoran," she said standing. At the door she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you?" Syaoran stood right behind her. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll be alright, Syaoran. But thank you anyways," she said with a smile. He nodded and got the door for her. She grabbed her bag and stepped out the door. "Goodnight, Syaoran, see you tomorrow." Syaoran noticed her eyes shining with the moonlight, and her soft features. She looked so much like his Sakura, it almost hurt.  
  
"Goodnight, and good dreams, Ying-Fa," he said softly. She smiled and ran off, turning to wave at the gate. He waved back, a slight blush covering his cheeks.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Ying-Fa sat at her desk, trying to figure out a math problem when a visitor walked into the room. It was the principal of the school.  
  
"Students, I have an announcement. There will be a talent show next week. Auditions will be tomorrow afternoon. I encourage everyone to try something. Such as singing, dancing, magic, whatever. That is all, please carry on," he said before leaving. Ying-Fa noticed everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Do you plan to try out, Syoknato-san?" Trecha-sensei asked. Ying-Fa blushed and nodded. The girls began to talk about what she might wear, and sing, and such.  
  
"But only with Tomoyo-san," she said above the noise.  
  
"You want Daidouji Tomoyo to sing with you?" Trecha-sensei asked. Ying-Fa nodded.  
  
"She has such a great voice, or so I've heard. Am I correct, Eriol-kun?" Ying-Fa asked. Eriol nodded. (A/N: only when they are in school will I use the -san, -chan, and such, it's to show respect in public, but when they are alone they will just call each other by name, ok?) Ying-Fa smiled and went back to her problem, but as before, she just didn't get it. She sighed and leaned back.  
  
"Having trouble?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yah, problem 10. I just can't find the answer, no matter how many ways I try," she sighed heavily. Syaoran chuckled. "What's so funny, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"It's prime, Ying-Fa-san," Syaoran said with another chuckle. Ying-Fa blushed.  
  
"I guess I forgot about those," she laughed at herself.  
  
"Class, we are now going to head to the library to work on your projects. Now pack away your things and get your bags, we are staying there until the end of school," Trecha-sensei said. Everyone followed his command and walked out of the room. Eriol walked up to Ying-Fa.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan has asked me to invite you over for tea this afternoon, Ying- Fa-chan," Eriol said to her, deliberately using -chan at the end of her name to get Syaoran angry. He smirked when it worked.  
  
Syaoran boiled at the thought of Eriol calling Ying-Fa, Ying-Fa-chan. Why it did, he didn't know, but it made him very angry. "Hey, what else do we have to do to finish our project?" He asked to divert the conversation and his reactions.  
  
Ying-Fa smiled at Eriol and said, "I'd love to come over for tea this afternoon. And Syaoran-kun we only have to find a little research and we are finished." She smiled at the guys and went to catch up with some girl- friends. Eriol laughed at Syaoran.  
  
"Becoming close with our little Ying-Fa, are we?" He teased. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"It is time I began to think of someone new. But with the twins it's going to be hard going on dates. I just miss Sakura so much, ya know," Syaoran sighed at the loss of his true love.  
  
"Well, have you ever thought Sakura might come back in another form?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, what if, let's say, when Sakura died she entered a new body? What if you found her new form? Is it still Sakura? Or her new body?" Syaoran thought of the question.  
  
"It would be Sakura, her spirit is one of kind. I'd know it the second I saw it, I'm sure of it!" He looked so confident. "Do you really think she took a new form?"  
  
"Yes, I do. In fact I know she took a new form. It's all a matter of finding it," Eriol said mysteriously. Syaoran nodded, and then a new feeling hit him. Sakura was in a new form.... but where would he find her?  
  
~*At the Kinomoto Residence*~  
  
Tomoyo brought in the tea for everyone. Yukito sat next to Touya and Ying- Fa on the couch. Eriol occupied one recliner, Syaoran in another. Fujitaka stood next to the fireplace. The twins sat on a blanket on the floor, being watched like a hawk by Syaoran and Ying-Fa. There was a conversation going on by everyone.  
  
"I say this American war is nonsense!" Touya voiced.  
  
"It is not nonsense, Touya! Those people are fighting for what they believe in and I say all the luck to them," Eriol argued, a rare thing to see.  
  
"I'll have to agree, Touya-chan," Yukito said. Ying-Fa and Syaoran nodded in agreement. Fujitaka also nodded. (A/N: Sorry, I know this is a touchy subject by most of the people of America, myself included, but this was the first thing that popped into my head for them to argue about. GO AMERICA!) Tomoyo giggled. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"It's nothing, but I like seeing us all together. It's good to see everyone together again, even with a new friend," Tomoyo said. Ying-Fa blushed.  
  
"Oh! Tomoyo-san, there is a talent show next week at the school, I would like it very much if you would join me in singing. Eriol-kun has told me that you are a great singer and I would be honored if you would sing with me?" Ying-Fa said. Tomoyo nodded and Ying-Fa smiled.  
  
"Ying-Fa, would you like to see Fujitaka-san's great library? It is quiet impressive," Eriol asked.  
  
"I would love to, I love books!" Ying-Fa said as she stood. Fujitaka elected to stay with the twins while everyone went to the basement/library.  
  
~*Downstairs*~  
  
"Wow! This is great!" Ying-Fa said looking around. Touya smiled at his sister, she was a great actress. Ying-Fa looked at the books closely and pulled one out. On the top it read 'Sakura'. "What's this one about?" She began to open it. Syaoran and the others tried to stop her but it was to late.  
  
A pink light surrounded Ying-Fa and lifted her off the ground. Yukito took his true form of Yue and Keroberos (in his true form) came downstairs. Syaoran stared at the light that surrounded Ying-Fa. 'How can this be? Sakura is the Card Mistress! Not Ying-Fa!' He thought to himself. Everyone else smiled as they watched what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panny-chan: Well there it is.... Next chappy soon! ;D R&R!!!!!! 


	7. Love and Love Songs

Panny-chan: For those who reviewed thank you!!!!!! Well, here is the next chappy! Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't even own my shoes! (A/N: Just kidding!) Oh, wait, I'm not wearing any shoes right now! LOL! (A/N: Yes, I am weird, but I just turned 17, so I can do anything I want! ;P ) Disclaimer: I don't either Everything You Do (By M2M) or A Moment Like This (By Kelly Clarkson). So there ya go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A pink light surrounded Ying-Fa and lifted her off the ground. Yukito took his true form of Yue and Keroberos (in his true form) came downstairs. Syaoran stared at the light that surrounded Ying-Fa. 'How can this be? Sakura is the Card Mistress! Not Ying-Fa!' He thought to himself. Everyone else smiled as they watched what happened.  
  
The glow became brighter, the cards surrounded Ying-Fa, screaming in happiness to her. Yue and Keroberos also began to glow, taking in their mistress's power. The cards started to circle Ying-Fa, recognizing her new power to control them.  
  
Syaoran was totally lost, but suddenly he realized that Ying-Fa and Sakura were one. It all made sense now. Sakura had returned to him. The cards released their mistress and she returned to the ground. Syaoran walked forward, stared at her for a second before taking her into his arms. "Your home, again," he whispered, then a scowl entered his face, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SAKURA!!! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AND OUR CHILDREN?! WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING?!" Sakura was laughing so hard her sides hurt (A/N: She will forever more be called Sakura, except in school and public, k?)  
  
"I'm sorry..... Syaoran, but..... I couldn't tell you, you had to figure it out for yourself. It was a rule," she smiled at him. He stared at her before kissing her with so much passion she could barely stand afterward. Eriol and Tomoyo hugged, smiles on their faces. Touya smiled at his kid sister, Yue transformed back to Yukito and kissed Touya on the cheek. Touya turned to him and smiled their secret smile. Kero flew over to Sakura and hugged her.  
  
"I've missed you so much Sakura!" Sakura hugged him back.  
  
"And I you guardian," she laughed. "Oh! The babies! I have to see them!" She ran upstairs with everyone following. Fujitaka handed his grandchildren to his daughter and his son-in-law-to-be. Meiling and Sykono giggled and smiled at their parents. "Oh, my babies, how I've missed you!" Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The talent show is the day after tomorrow, so we have to find a song we both know and like," Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, how about an M2M song? I know all of their songs," Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded and went to get the CD. They chose their song and began to practice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura were sitting under the cherry blossom tree at lunch when a girl came up to them.  
  
"Ying-Fa, I need you to come with me to sign some papers for the talent show tomorrow, okay?" Sakura nodded and went with the girl, before leaving she gave the guys a wave and winked a Syaoran.  
  
"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Syaoran confided after Sakura left. Eriol didn't even look surprised.  
  
"It's about time, Syaoran-kun," Eriol said, "when?"  
  
"This weekend at the Cherry Blossom Festival," he said and pulled out the ring. It was a cherry blossom leaf with a large diamond on it, all solid gold. "Fujitaka-san helped my pick it out and buy, as did Touya-san." Eriol nodded at the ring and him. "When are you going to propose?"  
  
"On her birthday next week," Eriol said calmly. Syaoran nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ying-Fa, Tomoyo, you're up next, okay?" A sensai asked. The girls nodded and looked themselves over again.  
  
They waited until the were introduced and went out. The whole school was there waiting for the free concert from Ying-Fa. Sakura was nervous, but Ying-Fa took charge. The music started and Sakura opened her mouth to sing. Tomoyo joined in.  
  
From the moment you looked at me, And ever since you called my name, You've been everything that I've seen, And Now I'm caught up in this game.....  
  
My mind is spinning round and around, There's something special I have found, Everytime I close my eyes All I can think of is you and me Oh baby can't you see.....  
  
That everything you do Everything you do Makes me wanna go. Ooh ooh oh oh oh Everything you say Makes me wanna go. Oooh ooh ah ah ah  
  
They're trying to build a fence By saying that this won't last They tell me I don't have a chance That everything moves too fast But everytime I close my eyes All I can think of is you and me Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do Everything you do Makes me wanna go. Ooh ooh oh oh oh Everything you say Makes me wanna go. Oooh ooh ah ah ah  
  
That everything you do Everything you do Makes me wanna go. Ooh ooh oh oh oh Everything you say Makes me wanna go. Oooh ooh ah ah ah  
  
My mind is spinning round and around, There's something special I have found, Everytime I close my eyes All I can think of is you and me Oh baby can't you see.....  
  
(Sakura) That everything you do..... (Tomoyo) Everything you do..... (Sakura) That everything you say..... (Tomoyo) Everything you say.....  
  
That everything you do Everything you do Makes me wanna go. Ooh ooh oh oh oh Everything you say Makes me wanna go. Oooh ooh ah ah ah  
  
That everything you do Everything you do Makes me wanna go. Ooh ooh oh oh oh Everything you say Makes me wanna go. Oooh ooh ah ah ah  
  
As they finished they were breathing hard and everyone was cheering. Sakura smiled at Syaoran. Tomoyo blew a kiss at Eriol, who pretended to catch it and put it to his heart. Tomoyo smiled at his sentiment. Tomoyo left the stage so Sakura could sing her next song.  
  
"YING-FA!!!!! YING-FA!!!!! YING-FA!!!!!" The crowd screamed. Sakura smiled and held up a hand. Everyone got quiet.  
  
"I have a special song to sing for you. It's from America called A Moment Like This, by Kelly Clarkson. I hope you like it," Sakura said before the music began.  
  
What if i told you it was all meant to be?  
  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before,  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy,  
  
When I tell you love has come here and now,  
  
A moment like this,  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this .....  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
  
Something so tender I can't explain  
  
I may be dreaming but until I awake Can't we make this dream last forever?  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share.....  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all?  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this.....  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.....  
  
A moment like this.....  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this.....  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me..... Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..... Ohh..... like this.....  
  
Everyone was cheering so hard Sakura was almost deaf. She laughed and smiled and waved. Everyone screamed harder. "Thank you," she gave a bow and left the stage.  
  
Syaoran met her when she left the stage and kissed her hard. "You are amazing," he whispered. Sakura laughed and hugged him. He picked her up and swung her around. She laughed harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panny-chan: So? You like..... you hate? Either way, please review! 


End file.
